A Childhood Fairytale: Bully
by Atreyl
Summary: Someone broke Matt's goggles. It's up to a nine-year-old Mello to beat the crap out of whoever it was.


**A Childhood Fairytale: Bully  
**

**(Set in Whammy's orphanage; Mello is nine, Matt 8)  
**

Mello:

I was savoring the taste of chocolate, like usual. Perched on the wide windowsill, I looked outside at the children playing soccer. I wanted to join them; unlike Matt, I enjoyed the outdoors and playing games. The main reason I did was because that was finally something I could beat Near at. But stupid Roger banned me from going outside for a week, after I dislocated a kid's shoulder.

"M-Mello!" Someone cried.

Startled, my head snapped to the side really fast. I banged my face against white plaster and was knocked off my sitting place. With a groan, I fell onto the floor. Thank God that it was carpeted.

"Mello!" A sobbing voice repeated. I cracked an eye open and saw Matt running to me, tears staining his face. I straightened myself, leaning against the wall, my arms opened wide to recieve the crying redhead. He crashed into me, gripping onto my waist tightly. I stroked his hair comfortingly.

"What's wrong, Matty?" I asked. I wondered what had caused my best friend to cry. He seldom cried, especially in front of other people. He hated being seen as weak.

"J-Jasper broke my goggles!" Matt sniffled, pulling away to show me his beloved item. The strap was broken in two, one of the orange lenses cracked.

Instantly, anger boiled in me. _I _had given him those! No one had the right to break 'em!

I stood up a little too quickly, and Matt scooted away an inch more. I held out my hand and he took it, and I hauled him to his feet. Still crying softly, he followed behind me as I walked outside briskly. I noticed that I had left my chocolate bar back there, but I didn't care, surprisingly.

"I'm s-sorry, Mello," the redhead said meekly. "I-I broke your goggles." He resembled a lost puppy.

I stopped, waiting for him to catch up. When he stepped in stride beside me, I patted his head affectionately. "It's okay, Matty. Jasper broke them, not you. Plus, you just gave me an excuse to beat someone up, so I thank you for that."

Matt let out a small smile and followed me the rest of the way to the Commons, where Jasper lounged on the couch, looking rather too pleased with himself. He grinned even wider when he saw me and Matt.

"Aw, look, does little Matty need his little girlfriend to protect him?" He was fairly new here, and we've never met. I guess he's never heard of me yet.

I sauntered up to Jasper, grabbing the collar of his striped polo. I lifted him up in the air, bringing our faces close. "First of all," I growled, "no one calls him 'Matty' except me." I kneed Jasper in the groin. He gasped, and tried to wriggle out of my death grip.

I just held on tighter. "Second, I'm a _guy_, you douche." I let go of him at the same delivering a nasty hook to his chin. Jasper, looking pitifully terrified, stumbled to the floor with a bleeding nose.

"Oh, and get rid of that shirt," I told him. "No one works stripes better than Matty. Got it?" Jasper nodded weakly.

"Say sorry," I told him.

"S-sorry," he croaked.

I kicked him in between the legs again, just for good measure. Then I turned, grabbed Matt by the wrist, and walked out of Commons before Roger would find us. Of course, he would anyway, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"We'll get Y to fix it, okay?" I said to Matt comfortingly.

He nodded. "Thank you, Mello," he said in a raspy voice. His dark green eyes looked at me gratefully.

"No problem." I tousled his fiery hair. "Try not to get in trouble when Roger puts me in detention later, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay." Obedient. Like a puppy.

**|~::~|**

**|~::~|**

I sat boredly on a chair. I was in detention.

A small tap came from the door. I looked up to see Matt, peering through an opening. I grinned, signaling him to come in. He quickly picked the lock(teachers didn't trust me all alone in a classroom, even in detention) and came in, re-locking the door behind him.

Later, the teachers would come in to find two little kids, best friends, in detention, and they would just sigh, because that's how it's been for years, and was something that would never change.

**The End**


End file.
